


And I swear that I’ll always paint you gold

by phanjessmagoria



Series: The fever, the focus [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chapter 1 is Muke and Chapter 2 is Cashton, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hotel room, and Calum and Ashton’s, were a lock-off, which wasn’t necessary, really, but was in fact some kind of serendipity. Because Luke liked to be watched, and that was the quickest and easiest way to get that done.</p><p>Luke whined, pressing his face into the mattress, his palms pressing flat against the bed. He wanted to touch himself, but Michael wanted him to wait, so wait he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was no sound in the hotel room save for the murmur of the TV, a meteorologist speaking, nearly inaudibly, about the remainder of the night’s weather segueing into the next day’s.

Luke wasn’t listening, anyway—at least, not to the forecast. He could hear Michael speaking to Calum and Ashton in the next hotel room, his voice deep enough to carry just enough through the walls, or maybe Luke was just attuned to Michael’s frequency like he was the only radio station that Luke could ever pick up, or, truthfully, could ever want to hear.

They’d discussed their plans for the night, but Michael always had to go one step further for Luke, always needed to make it as good as possible for him, which Luke appreciated. Most of the time. Right now, he was feeling too impatient to be appreciative.

Because Michael had left him, facedown, dick hard and trapped between the bedsheets and his hip, a small vibrator buzzing away in his hole. The _entire point_ was to tease Luke—he’d taken great care to ensure that it wasn’t touching his prostate (and thus, in Luke’s opinion, was pointless).

Their hotel room, and Calum and Ashton’s, were a lock-off, which wasn’t necessary, really, but was in fact some kind of serendipity. Because Luke liked to be watched, and that was the quickest and easiest way to get that done.

Luke whined, pressing his face into the mattress, his palms pressing flat against the bed. He wanted to touch himself, but Michael wanted him to wait, so wait he did.

–

“You don’t mind?” Michael asked, glancing over his shoulder at the lock-off doors, the one in Calum and Ashton’s room already propped open.

"Mind?" Ashton asked, glancing over at Calum and meeting his eyes, both of them smirking a little. How could they mind?

"You know what I mean," Michael said. He looked from Ashton to Calum, waiting for an answer from them, even though he knew what it would be, already. "It's not exactly the most...orthodox thing."

"No, but that's, like, that's why it's so..." Calum began, trailing off.

"Hot," Michael supplied, knowing what Calum meant. He and Ashton nodded at Michael's words, and Michael smiled a little. Even though he already knew, it made his chest brim with pride at how much Calum and Ashton also loved his boy, his Luke. _Their_ Luke.

"What do we need to do?" Ashton asked, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to let his mind wander too much about how Michael had left Luke next door. All he'd told them was that Luke wanted an audience for the night, and that was it.

"Just...watch," Michael said, simply. That was all Luke had expressed that he wanted, just Calum and Ashton watching as Michael played with his body, getting everything he wanted from the three of them all at once. "That's all he said he wanted."

Ashton licked his lip, then nodded, glancing over at Calum as he did. Calum met his eyes and nodded in return.

"Works for me," Calum agreed, both he and Ashton turning back to Michael.

"All right," Michael said; he had gotten the distinct impression that he had interrupted the two of them by knocking on the door between their rooms, but whether it was something platonic or not, he wasn't sure. Either way, though, this would definitely be better.

He took a step backward before turning to open the door to his and Luke's room. The muted sound of the vibrator was audible, as was the sound of the news on the TV. He looked to Luke on the bed; he was still lying facedown, the flared base of the vibrator just visible from where he was standing—but Luke clearly hadn't moved at all, and Michael was glad to see it. Luke was taking this seriously, and he wanted to prove to Michael he deserved it.

"Hey, Luke," Michael said, his voice just loud enough to alert Luke to his presence. Luke lifted his head; his forehead had been resting on his crossed arms, focusing on how hard his dick was and how the vibrator wasn't offering him any kind of relief at all, but now that Michael was back, he was only too glad to see him. Even if Calum and Ashton had chosen not to come with him, Michael was still going to be back at his side getting him off, so Luke had virtually nothing to complain about.

"Calum and Ashton want to watch us, is that cool?" Michael asked, like it hadn’t been their idea in the first place, and Luke nodded, his lips parting just a little on their own, eyes widening at the prospect, glad they’d agreed.

"Yeah," he said, breathing the word out as something of a sigh, because he knew Michael would want to hear him say it too.

Michael's expression darkened a bit—now that they'd gotten the basics over with, and everyone was on board and on the same page, he could continue what he'd started earlier.

He'd opened Luke up with his fingers and tongue, enough to fit the vibrator inside of him. It hadn't taken Luke long to beg for more, either, but for as much as he was enjoying it, Michael could always tell when Luke's body wanted more. He was reacting strongly to Michael's touches, his movements too obvious and grand to be just for Michael. So he'd leaned down over Luke's bare back, his hand still working the slick vibrator in and out of Luke's hole, and whispered, "Should I go get them, Lukey? Bring them in here and let them watch me fuck you?"

The full-body shudder had been an ample enough answer, and Michael was never one to deny Luke anything, especially when he looked so beautiful and fucked-out and desperate, even though they'd only just started.

So he'd gone next door and retrieved the other two boys. Luke arched his back a little to make sure they were there at the door; sure enough, once Michael cleared the frame and joined him again on the bed, Ashton and Calum came into view, one of Calum's hands on Ashton's shoulder, gripping it so tight the fabric of his shirt was wrinkling a bit.

Luke bit back a moan—just knowing they could see him with a vibrator in his ass was a huge turn-on. It was going to be so much better once they were in the room and could see all of his body as Michael pulled orgasm after orgasm from him.

Luke adjusted himself as Michael sat on the bed, causing the mattress to dip down on one side and threaten to displace Luke from where he was situated, legs spread, his thighs shiny with extra lube. Luke's breath hitched as Michael's hands found his body again, one hand on his lower back, the other moving to the base of the toy, pulling it out of him an inch or so before letting it go. Calum and Luke both whimpered as it moved back into him without Michael's touch.

"Fuck," Calum said, pushing Ashton forward so they were both fully in the room; he could feel his dick getting hard at the sight of Luke's ass not wanting to _not_ be full of the toy—it was seriously one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen, and he pushed his hips into Ashton's ass just to get some friction on his cock.

"I know," Michael said, pulling on the toy again before releasing it a second time; Luke's ass pulled the toy back in. "He loves having anything in his ass. Doesn't matter what it is." He smoothed his hand over one of Luke's ass cheeks. "Could be a plug, or a vibrator," Michael began, giving the cheek a small slap, barely enough to hurt him; he only did it to hear Luke gasp and the smack of his hand against Luke's flesh. "My fingers, my tongue," he continued. "Right, Luke?"

Ashton and Calum's eyes had been on Michael when he began, then on Luke for the slap, landing on Michael again as he kept speaking, but when he spoke directly to Luke, their eyes focused on him again.

Luke's cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-closed and his lashes fluttering as he tried to answer the question but seemed a bit overwhelmed, not only with what Michael was saying, but at having two extra pairs of eyes on his naked body. They were all still fully clothed while he was naked, and the realization made his cock spurt out precome, wetting his hip and the bedsheets. "Yes," he finally managed to gasp.

"He loves my cock," Michael said, and Ashton pressed back against Calum, who was now grinding his hips forward into Ashton's ass—truth be told, Calum was probably just as desperate to be touched as Luke was, but he was willing to wait for it. The more build-up there was, the better he knew it would be in the end. He was practically rutting against Ashton now, though, and the older boy had to reach back behind himself to settle his hands on Calum's hips to hold him still, because Michael was talking again; he didn't want Calum to miss it, and he didn't want the distraction of Calum's chubbed up cock to make him miss it either.

"Isn't that right, Lukey?" Michael asked, ignoring the whimper of assent Luke gave, as Michael moved his fingrertips over the end of the vibrator, flicking the dial to the side, increasing the intensity of the vibrations. Luke moaned openly, loudly, as Michael continued. "Luke is so desperate to be filled up he'll even take it from a big, fat, dildo. Won't you?"

Calum dropped his forehead to Ashton's shoulder as Luke whined, lifting his hips up off the bed. The head of his cock was wet and dripping onto the sheets below him, and he held Ashton's gaze as he moved onto his knees, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Michael tugged on the vibrator, pulling it out and dragging the tip against Luke from the inside, searching for his prostate.

Ashton could feel Calum cupping his own cock through his jeans, the backs of his fingers incidentally rubbing against Ashton's ass, but Ashton couldn't even try to make him stop, because Michael was shallowly fucking Luke with the toy, and Luke's cock was twitching every time Michael angled it differently inside of him.

"Am I close?" Michael asked, twisting his hand around the base of the vibrator and changing the angle yet again.

Calum leaned his front into Ashton, his weight causing Ashton to have to move a step further into the room—but this only allowed him an even better view of Luke's entire body, of his cock stiff below him; Ashton bit his lip as his own dick throbbed in the confines of his skinny jeans, but he prided himself on having a bit more self-control than Calum, so he made no move to touch himself. Michael didn't even look affected by what he was doing to Luke—Ashton was impressed, because Michael seemed sometimes like he was the most insistent on instant gratification of all of them. Except for when he was teasing Luke, apparently.

"Yes, _yes_ , almost—" Luke said, before his body spasmed and his words faded into small gasps. Michael grinned to himself, pushing the tip of the vibrator a bit harder against Luke's prostate, but taking care to move it back after a couple moments. He didn't want to overstimulate him and end up hurting him.

"Again," Luke gasped out, words cutting out of his chest. Michael nudged the toy forward, then pulled it back, then repeated the motion again from the beginning. Calum had pressed his face into Ashton's neck, unsure if he would really be able to watch and not need something from Ashton (hell, he'd even let Michael manhandle him like that if it meant he got off). "Cal," Luke managed, between gasps and deep whines—he'd noticed Calum was no longer watching. "Cal— _Calum_ —pl-please, fuck," was all he got out before Calum looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with arousal, nearly indiscernible from the brown irises, his lips parted.

"You look fucking—" Calum began, but was interrupted by Michael moving the vibrator forward again.

Luke's breath was ripped from his lungs as his orgasm overtook him, his cock quivering as his come landed on the bedsheets, his ass clenching around the toy still inside him. Michael didn't relent, wanting Luke to ride it out as long as he could; he only turned the vibrator off once Luke's thighs relaxed, a final glob of semen leaking out of him, his body loosening up around the vibrator. Michael rubbed Luke's leg as he pulled it out, but Luke wasn't paying him any mind; his eyes were still locked on Ashton and Calum across the room, taking in how they were looking at him, on all fours—he'd come for Michael, for them, and they had watched it all, they'd seen it firsthand and they both looked so fucked up from it. Calum was pressed tight against Ashton's back, his hands tight on Ashton's sides, and Ashton looked like he wanted to move onto the bed behind Luke and slide right into him, fuck him until he came a second time. The thought made Luke swallow thickly, made him want more.

"They saw everything," Michael said, and Luke glanced back over his shoulder at Michael. "They were watching you the whole time," he said; Luke knew of course—he had watched them watch him—but Michael wanted more too, and he wanted to keep this going. He looked over at Ashton and Calum. "Tell him."

Calum managed a weak groan, so Ashton spoke first. "Loved watching you, Lukey," he said, and Luke closed his eyes, a small smile playing over his lips. "Gonna be thinking about you just like that for a while."

Michael pet Luke's hip as Calum collected himself so he could speak too. "You looked so fucking good," he said, voice soft not to betray just how aroused he was. It was all he could manage, all he could think to say, really. Ashton leaned a bit away from him, and Michael snickered.

"Look what you did to Cal," Michael said, voice edging on amused. "He can't even stand still."

Luke snickered, proud of himself. They liked to watch him as much as he wanted them to watch. The four of them were just fucking perfect for each other.

"Sorry," Luke said, not even close to meaning it.

"No you're not," Calum whined, pushing Ashton a little away from him so he could step around him and get in front of him.

"What're you doing?" Michael asked, shifting a little closer to Luke, pushing him from his knees to his side; Luke stretched his body out, his cock just edging on flaccid again even though he wanted more and felt empty now that Michael had pulled the vibrator out of him.

"Nothing," Calum said, trying to sound innocent while looking incredibly guilty. He had squared himself in front of Ashton, aligning their hips and was grinding them together, slowly, his breath warm on Ashton's neck.

"You can do that later. This is for Luke," Michael said, his hand resting on Luke's side. He gave Ashton a pointed look, since he was the one still looking over at the bed. 

Calum whined, then whined louder when Ashton put his hands on Calum’s hips and gently pushed him away. To keep him satisfied, though, he pulled Calum back against his front, letting his hard cock press against Calum's ass. He licked a stripe up the side of Calum's neck, leaving one hand on his hip to hold him steady, and moved his free hand to cup Calum's dick through his jeans. "Gonna be good for me, Cal? Gonna be nice and patient for Luke so I can fuck you later?"

Michael smirked, Luke whimpered, and Calum moaned, feeling a wet spot forming already against the head of his cock. He wondered if Ashton could feel it and bit back another groan at the thought that he could, that he knew just how into this Calum was and was _still_ making him wait. That only made him want it even more.

"Are you two done?" Michael asked, moving further onto the bed and looking away from where Ashton's hand was slowly working over the very visible ridge of Calum's hard dick, to give him some friction but nothing more.

"Yes," Ashton said while Calum nodded, the heat and tension between the two of them nearly tangible.

Michael licked his lip and rolled Luke onto his back, sitting between his legs on his knees, trailing two fingers over Luke's stretched hole. "So open for me," Michael said. Calum loosed a short whine as Ashton nipped at his neck, and Luke glanced over to make sure they were still looking at him. He felt a burst of warmth in his belly when he saw they were—and he almost missed Michael still talking to him.

"You could take my dick right now if you wanted to," Michael was saying, his fingertips tracing over Luke, dipping inside him easily from the lube left over on his skin and how stretched he was from the toy. "Do you want to?" he asked, casual and easy.

"Not yet," Luke answered, and Michael snickered.

"'Course not," he said. "You like having an audience too much. You like them watching you too much, right?" He slipped his fingers fully inside of Luke and curled them upward, the pads of his fore- and middle fingers rubbing against his prostate. Luke's cock gave a throb of interest, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted, looking up at Michael before turning his head to look at Ashton, who was watching him over Calum's shoulder, and Calum, who looked fucked out but still intensely focused on what was happening on the bed. 

Michael spread his fingers inside of Luke, working him a little further open as he bowed his back over Luke; he lifted his free hand to wrap his fingers around his dick, feeling it hardening just a touch in his hand, and angled it up so Michael could take the head between his lips. He hummed softly, letting the vibrations carry down Luke's length and make him whine, spreading his thighs even further for him.

"Mikey," Luke said, voice soft, but he was still looking at Ashton and Calum, watching him.

"Tell him what you want, Luke," Ashton said, giving the cock in his hand a sharp squeeze and drawing forth a moan from Calum.

"Want you to fuck me," Luke said, and swallowed thickly, turning his gaze back down to Michael, who pulled off his dick with a quiet, wet noise. He opened his mouth to speak, but Luke cut him off. "With your fingers, with your tongue, please," he said, already breathless again, his cock draping back over his stomach, the head leaving a streak of saliva on his skin.

"Since you asked so nice," Michael said, like he wouldn't have done it no matter what, and shifted himself back on the bed so he was lying flat on his stomach, Luke's legs caging him in on either side. He held himself up on his elbows and leaned in, the tip of his nose brushing against Luke's perineum before he let his tongue lave over his slicked-up, loose hole.

From where they were standing, Ashton and Calum couldn't see what he was doing, but they could hear Luke and the noises Michael's mouth was making as it worked over him, slipping against him and inside of him; it was muted because of Luke's thighs, but just seeing Michael's head between Luke's legs was enough for Calum, which meant Ashton was fully entertained as well. He pushed his ass back against Ashton's crotch, wanting more than what Ashton was giving him—which was just a half-assed handjob that didn't provide any real relief.

Luke lifted his hips up against Michael's mouth each time his tongue slipped inside of him, lapping at him from the inside, and he mewled quietly each time Michael fucked into him quickly, the sounds coming from between his legs downright filthy and making Luke's dick harder, quicker. 

"Feels so fucking good," Luke said, voice a breathy sigh, letting his head rest back on the bed.

"Looks so fucking good," Calum said, jealousy clear in his voice. Ashton huffed a laugh and moved his hand from Calum's dick to the front of his thigh. Calum groaned in disappointment.

"It is good, Cal, it's—" Luke tried to say, but his back arched up off the bed as Michael slipped two fingers back into his hole, parting them immediately and holding Luke open as he fucked into him with his tongue, moving it as quickly as he could. Luke curled one hand into the bedsheet beside him, squeezing it as his other hand landed on his chest, palm rubbing flat over his nipple before pinching it between two fingers.

"Oh my god," Ashton said, not meaning to, at the sight of Luke tugging and rolling his nipple before flicking his thumb over the sensitive skin.

"Mm," Michael sounded between Luke's legs, pulling away from him and looking up his body to check what he was doing. "Got tight as fuck when you did that." He surveyed Luke, his chest arched up a little as he toyed with his nipple, still. "Keep doing it," Michael said, lowering his mouth again, but adding, "and jerk yourself off," before licking over Luke's hole between his fingers.

Luke lifted his free hand immediately from the bed and wrapped it around his dick, stroking himself off like his fucking life depended on it. Michael was good at working him up and dragging things out, so being allowed to control when he came was a chance he wouldn't pass up. He tugged on his nipple again before moving his whole hand over it, letting out a moan at how acutely he felt it, how tight the pleasure was there, and how strongly the pressure in his groin was building.

Ashton had pressed his cheek against Calum's hair, mouth beside his ear, his hand back on his dick. Luke could tell Ashton was talking; he had no idea what he was saying but imagining it was about him just made everything happening to him feel twice as good, and brought him closer to his orgasm.

"I'm going to fuck you," Ashton was whispering in Calum's ear. "Just wait until Michael is done with Luke. I'm going to bend you over your bed and finger you until you come, make you come on my cock just like he's making Luke come on his tongue. Look at them," he said. "I'm going to make you feel that good. Just wait."

Calum felt absolutely certain that if Ashton wasn't holding him up, letting him lean back against him, that his knees would have given out. He just whined softly and nodded at each and everyone one of Ashton's words, not even sure he was focusing on Luke anymore; all he could imagine was Ashton behind him, fucking his ass while Calum jerked his hips forward to fuck his fist. He shuddered, overwhelmed, and grabbed Ashton's wrist to stop his hand moving over him—he felt like he was about to come in his fucking jeans. Ashton stopped moving his hand, snickering audibly, and moved his hand to Calum's hip, his thumb sneaking beneath the hem of his shirt to brush over his side, softly.

"Michael," Luke said, not even aware that the name left his mouth. Michael was still between his legs, flicking his tongue in and out of him, making sure to catch it on his rim each time it moved between his fingers, which were still spreading Luke open. Luke was so close he felt like he was about to burst; Michael closed the space between his fingers, pushing them further into Luke and felt for his prostate while his tongue licked over his skin, lapping at his hole and perineum, repeatedly curling his fingers until he found Luke's prostate. Just one nudge with his fingertips and Luke was coming above him, his semen landing on his stomach in small spurts, the rest rolling down the side of his dick, spread over his cock as he kept his hand moving. It wasn't as much as his first orgasm, and he was feeling a bit sleepy, but as long as Calum and Ashton were still interested in watching him, he was interested in continuing. And besides—Michael hadn't come yet. Michael was still fully dressed, and his dick was probably fucking straining against his jeans; it was a miracle that he hadn't succumbed to at least unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. It was one of the reasons Luke loved doing this with Michel so much—he took it seriously, and he always did it how Luke wanted.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked, ignoring what Luke wanted for a moment and forcing himself to focus on what Luke _needed_. He wanted to slide his cock right into Luke, fuck him until he came deep inside him, but if Luke needed to stop, then they would stop.

"I'm good," Luke said automatically, and so quickly that Michael was inclined not to believe him.

"Luke," he said, admonishing. "Really."

"I'm good," Luke said again, earnestly this time, glancing over at Calum and Ashton like this little round of questioning would make them disinterested. He turned back, nodding up at Michael, then shifted a little to sit up, reaching for his shirt and gathering up a fistful of the fabric to tug on it. "I want you to fuck me while they watch," he said, loud enough for Calum and Ashton to have no misgivings about what he said and where this was going. "You guys wanna see that?" Luke said, looking over to where they were still standing.

"Yeah," Calum said, at the same moment Ashton said "Yes." Michael snickered—there was no denying Luke when he set his mind on doing something, and this was something he loved to do.

"Fine," Michael said, nodding toward Luke. "Get ready. However you want." He slid over to the edge of the bed and first pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor beside him as Luke laid back, adjusting his hips to determine if he wanted to face Michael or move onto his hands and knees again. Ultimately, he wanted to see Michael while they were fucking; it's what he preferred, and it also meant he could see Michael looking at him, which was really the entire point.

Michael barely managed to hold in his small whimper as he unzipped the fly on his jeans, his cock arching away from his body and tenting the front of his underwear.

"Michael," Calum whined, and Ashton pressed a small kiss to Calum's neck, trying to appease him.

"You'll get yours soon enough, Cal," Michael said, smirking, though he sounded a lot cockier than he felt. He knew it would be tough to get Luke to come a third time—even though when he looked over, Luke was pinching his nipple again, and stroking his cock back up to be fully erect—especially when Michael already felt like he was going to bust as soon as he filled Luke with his dick. "Look at him, not me," Michael added, jerking his head toward Luke; the two pairs of eyes left his body and moved back over to Luke, whose breath hitched when he looked at them, taking in how their eyes raked over his come-covered stomach, his heaving chest. His hips rolled upward into his hand; even though he felt completely spent, he wanted to come one more time with Michael inside of him.

Finally, Michael had shed his underwear, tossing them aside and moving back onto the bed, looking over at Calum and Ashton, giving them a wink. "Is this, like, the encore?" he asked, grinning, reaching to the side to grab the bottle of lube and smooth some over his dick.

“Maybe like, act three,” Ashton quipped, snickering, his lips still against Calum’s neck; he’d moved on to suck a veritable bruise onto the other boy’s neck while Michael was taking his time getting undressed, and Luke readied himself to be fucked. Calum’s eyes were still locked on Luke’s, who was holding his gaze even as Michael hooked his hands around Luke’s thighs, lifting him a bit, angling his hips so he could fuck him more easily. Luke allowed him to, moving with him and letting Michael slot between his legs, resting his knees on Michael’s hips until he was ready to move closer.

“Give me that,” Luke said, pointing to something Calum and Ashton couldn’t see; it was on Michael’s other side.

Michael looked where Luke was pointing, then back at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, shifting his hips a little, settling closer to Michael.

Calum was torn between letting Ashton keep slowly moving his hips forward against Calum’s ass, feeling the thick line of his cock press against him, or leaning forward to look at what Luke wanted from Michael. But Ashton’s arms held him in place, and truthfully, they didn’t have to wait long to see what Luke wanted. Michael reached to the side and snatched up the vibrator from earlier, wiping it off on the bedsheet before passing it to Luke.

An unbidden whine came from Calum’s throat, and Ashton ground his hips forward in response to it, wanting to remind Calum that he’d get what he wanted if he was just patient for a bit longer. Calum bit his lip, turning his upper body to look at Ashton over his shoulder—Ashton grinned at him, then gave him a kiss, lingering against his lips until they heard the buzz of the vibrator. They turned back to where Michael and Luke were in front of them, Luke’s long legs bent around Michael, Michael’s hands pressing into the mattress on either side of Luke’s shoulders.

“Put it in,” Michael said, looking down between their bodies. Luke reached down with his free hand—the one holding the vibrator was immobile, not doing anything with it yet other than allowing it to blur slightly around the edges in his hand—and took Michael’s cock in his hand, guiding the head to press against his loose hole. Michael teased him, leaning into Luke so the tip of his cock just barely slipped inside of him, not moving further than that. Luke whined and finally lowered the hand holding the vibrator—and Calum was the one who spoke this time.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Calum said, voice cracking, as he and Ashton watched as Luke pressed the tip of the vibrator to the bottom of the head of his dick, hips jerking up and allowing Michael to sink even deeper inside of him. Luke looked over at them, basking in their eyes on him, on his hard cock as he trailed the tip of the toy down the underside; it twitched, precome dripping out of him and onto his stomach already.

“Luke,” Michael said, absently, like he wasn’t even in control of his own voice; Ashton wondered vaguely if Michael could feel the vibrations too, passing through Luke’s body to his own, and squeezed Calum’s hips tighter, allowing his hand to drift back down to palm at his dick through the rough denim of his jeans. Calum sighed softly at the contact, but Ashton was careful not to give him too much. Luke didn’t have to last any longer, nor did Michael, and Calum was all his after this, and he intended to take advantage of that.

Michael’s hips were rocking back and forth, Luke’s ass squeezing tight around him and fluttering each time the vibrator hit the head of his cock or the base of his dick, just barely nudging his balls. Michael wanted to lean down and kiss him, but at the same time, he didn’t want to impede what Luke was doing with the vibrator, so he stayed where he was, body above Luke’s, held up by his arms, elbows locked to give Calum and Ashton the best view possible from where they were standing—though it looked like maybe Ashton had moved to lean back against the open door. Michael had no real notion of how much time had passed, but standing there with a hard-on in skinny jeans for _that long_ had to be some kind of torture, and he didn’t envy them that, as much as he knew they were both going to get off as soon as he and Luke were finished putting on a show for them.

The vibrator was helping Luke along, his oversensitivity diminishing as he worked the vibrator over himself, pushing past it to get to his third orgasm of the night. And he was getting there, but what he really needed was Michael to get to his own, to look at Luke as he came and bring Luke right along with him. He trailed the toy over his length, before lifting it away and replacing it with his hand, teasing the slit at the tip of his cock as he lowered the vibrator again—just to a different spot. He pressed the side against his perineum, groaning, loudly—and Michael groaned above him, because he could definitely feel the vibrations now, against his dick as he fucked into Luke.

Luke looked up at Michael’s face—he was biting his lip and his eyes were closed, but Luke hoped that was just to get used to the feeling of the vibrations passing through Luke’s body straight to his cock. Luke needed Michael to look down at him, to look down as Luke broke apart beneath him, with only Michael to put him back together again. He angled his thumb, trying to work the dial with just one finger as he lifted his hand to spit into his palm, his saliva making jerking his dick easier (even though the wet, slick sounds caused Calum to reach down and push Ashton’s hand hard against himself). Both Michael and Luke moaned when Luke was finally able to flick the dial to its next highest setting, and Michael gasped and moaned louder when Luke lowered the toy to press against his hole, where Michael disappeared inside of him, letting the side of the toy rest against Michael’s dick as it moved in and out of Luke’s body.

“Oh my _fucking_ —” was all Michael managed before he was coming, suddenly—his hips pressing hard into Luke. He met Luke’s eyes and Luke rolled his hips up, the pressure of Michael’s hips holding the toy against his perineum, his hand working over himself, and his thumb teasing the slit in his head, bringing him to orgasm for the third time. A small bit of come dribbled out of him, his body unable to give any more, and he tossed the vibrator to the side, not even bothering to turn it off, as Michael’s slowed his hips to a stop, Luke’s legs still wrapped around him.

They both looked weak, tired, but Michael still found the energy to lower himself against Luke’s body and kiss him, slow and deep and like for this, at least, Luke didn’t care if anyone was watching, didn’t need anyone to be watching to feel sated and gratified.

Calum turned to Ashton, letting their hips press together as he kissed him, too, his hands moving down between their bodies to cup Ashton’s cock.

“Want this now,” Calum mumbled against his lips. “Come on.” He half-heartedly pushed Ashton against the door, trying to slide him along it and back into their room. “Want you now, don’t make me wait anymore, please.”

Ashton licked against Calum’s lips, glancing over his shoulder at Michael and Luke, who had pulled apart now, and were cleaning themselves up.

“Go,” Luke said, waving them away, grinning. “And thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't play Never Have I Ever with two people," Calum said, rolling his eyes and flicking through the channels on the hotel TV set for a third time, like maybe on this go-round something would jump out at him.

"Sure you can," Ashton said, standing up from his bed and moseying over to Calum's, sitting beside him. Calum glanced over at him, not quite matching the grin on his face.

"No you can't. And also, we have nothing to drink—"

"Room service," Ashton said simply, interjecting.

"— _and_ we already know each other better than anyone, anyway," Calum finished.

"Aww," Ashton said, reaching over to put one hand on Calum's shoulder, squeezing it. "That's sweet."

Calum opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a rapping on the door that separated their room from Luke and Michael's. Ashton gave Calum a questioning glance, then stood up, kicking off his sneakers on the way, and pulled the door open.

Michael slipped into the room, letting the door from his side swing shut, and purposely avoiding letting Ashton see what was going on in there.

"Hi," Michael said, appearing just a touch distracted.

"Hi?" Calum said, quirking an eyebrow at him. He turned where he sat, unlacing his shoes and dropping them to the floor between the beds. "You and Luke sounded kind of busy." It was his way of asking why Michael was in their room when Luke had been moaning his name not three minutes before.

"We had a...favor to ask," Michael said, lacing his fingers together and grinning at them.

"A favor?" Ashton asked, as Calum stood up, crossing his arms and looking over Michael a bit more closely. He did look somewhat blissed out; his lips were a touch pinker than usual, probably from kissing Luke, and his hips were in shadow due to the long, loose t-shirt he was wearing, but his stance made it clear that he was at least half hard and trying to hide it.

"Yeah. Would you come next door?" Michael asked, nodding his head back toward the lock-off door.

"Yes," Ashton said, not even sure what he was agreeing to just yet. "And what will we be doing?"

"Besides Luke, you mean," Calum added, and met Ashton's eyes, snickering.

"Well, actually, he just kind of wants you in the room," Michael said—and that was mostly true. It had been Michael's suggestion, but Luke had latched onto it. "You know, 'cause..." Michael trailed off, knowing they'd know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, all right," Calum said.

"You don't mind?" Michael asked.

"Mind?" Ashton said, meeting Calum's eyes, matching smirks on their faces.

–

"Go," Luke said, lifting one of his hands in their direction and gesturing for them to return to their room. "And thanks," he said after them, Calum's back to him as Ashton kissed him, his hands holding onto Calum's shirt. They stumbled through the door, letting it swing shut behind them now that Ashton wasn't leaning against it anymore.

The two of them made it over to the closer bed, falling onto it; Ashton landed heavily on Calum and they both laughed a little at the undignified noise Calum made, having taken the force of an entire person falling on top of him. Their lips met again before the laughter had died between them, breathlessly kissing as Ashton moved his hands over Calum's sides, tugging his shirt up as much as he could without moving off of him. After watching Michael and Luke, neither of them wanted to pull apart for anything.

"Ash, Ashton—" Calum whined softly; as satisfying as Ashton's weight on top of him was, he wanted to feel Ashton's skin on his. He arched his back up against Ashton, lifting it partially off the bed, which did allow his shirt to be pulled up just slightly. "Move—so I can take it off," he said, pushing Ashton away just a little.

Ashton listened, pushing himself off of Calum, and then off the bed entirely, even though once their bodies weren't pressed together anymore, he just wanted to move right back against him. Calum sat up and pulled his shirt off; by the time the fabric cleared his head, he saw Ashton had done the same and was even moving on to his jeans, fumbling with the button.

"Y'ok?" Calum asked, smirking, dropping his shirt to the side and standing up, undoing his pants with ease. Pushing them down was always the tricky part, but instead of struggling with it just then, he moved closer to Ashton, their fronts nearly flush again, and gently knocked his hands out of the way, opening the button and zipper himself. Ashton smiled his thanks, leaning in to kiss him as Calum's hands moved over his hips to his lower back, sliding down inside of Ashton's jeans to cup his ass.

"Now I am," Ashton said against Calum's lips, causing Cal to roll his eyes but deepen the kiss all the same. His tongue moved over Ashton's as he squeezed his ass, tugging his hips as close as he could, wanting to feel the friction between their bodies again.

Ashton's hands found Calum's sides, tickling down over his ribs before holding his waist, squeezing him slightly before starting to work on getting the waistband of his jeans down, over his ass and at least around his thighs.

"Hold on," Calum whispered, pulling away, pushing his own jeans down, pushing his underwear with them. Ashton did the same, but slower, watching Calum, not wanting to miss seeing him—and he wasn't disappointed. He had been able to feel just how hard Calum's dick was, but seeing it, seeing it pop out of the tight denim and bob a little in front of him caused a rush of blood to his own groin; he needed to touch Calum, _right now_.

"Get those off," Ashton said, hurrying to do the same, stripping himself naked as quickly as he could without losing his balance, "then lie on the bed." After a moment, he added, "Facedown."

Calum licked his lip, breath catching in his lungs as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing and underwear and did as Ashton instructed, crawling onto the bed and laying his body down flat, parting his legs just because he knew Ashton would want him to.

Ashton hummed quietly at the sight, then crossed to his bag—he purposely kept his lube in a pocket on the inside, so he could get it out as quickly as humanly possible when he needed to. He returned to Calum on the bed, letting his hand smooth over the hard muscles of his back, the soft skin warm to the touch. He lowered his face to let his lips brush against the back of Calum's shoulder, ignoring his protesting that it tickled.

"Hurry up," Calum urged, not wanting any mushy shit—his dick was so hard it almost hurt, and he wanted Ashton to do whatever it was that he needed that lube for.

"Relax," Ashton said, but he was in just as much of a rush as Calum. He clicked the bottlecap open, squeezing some lube onto his first two fingers. "Lift your hips up."

Calum did, moving onto his knees but leaving his chest and shoulders against the bed; just his ass was in the air, presented to Ashton, who smirked and gave it a small slap. Calum's dick bobbed again from the force of the hit, and Calum turned his head, looking up at Ashton. He was scowling.

"Are you going to make me fucking beg?" he asked, moving one hand to wrap around his dick. "Because I can just do it myself."

" _Relax_ ," Ashton said again, moving to situate himself behind Calum (and once he did, rolled his eyes at his impatience) then moved his clean hand to hold one of Calum's ass cheeks aside. Calum widened his stance, spreading his legs further for Ashton, his knees as far apart as he could make them and still be comfortable. He whined softly as Ashton trailed two fingers over his hole, and forced himself to keep his hand still; just holding his cock, giving it some slight pressure, was enough for now. He wanted Ashton to finger him until he came, just like he’d said he would.

Ashton gently worked his fingertip against Calum, massaging him slowly until he felt ready enough for just one finger to enter him; he angled it inside of Calum, pushing it in gradually, letting him acclimate to the intrusion. Calum sighed softly, arching his back a little and leaning back into Ashton's finger. He wouldn't ask for more, not yet, because Ashton had to work him up to it, and would never, ever do anything he knew Calum wasn't ready to take.

He could feel Ashton's fingers resting against his ass as he curled his forefinger, searching for his prostate. Calum bit his lip, whining softly as he felt him getting closer each time he nudged him, finally finding it after a few moments' search and causing Calum to moan softly, low in his throat.

"Got it?" Ashton said, the grin in his voice audible. He rubbed his finger against Calum's prostate, not even needing him to answer, taking a moment for himself and reaching down to palm his cock, rubbing his hand along the side of his length just to appease his arousal. He sighed to himself, then put his free hand back on Calum, holding his ass open for him. He continued moving his finger into and out of Calum, stretching him out until he was able to move his middle finger in beside the first.

"Fuck me," Calum said, mumbling the words with his eyes closed, rocking his hips a little backward into Ashton's hand. Ashton did, moving his fingers in and out of Calum a bit quicker, drawing gasps and soft whines from him. Every couple of thrusts, Ashton paused to press his fingers against Calum's prostate, drawing louder moans that went straight to his dick; however aroused he had been feeling before, hearing the noises coming from Calum was making it even worse.

Ashton angled his fingers deeper inside of Calum, fucking him a little faster and harder, watching as Calum's arm started moving beneath himself, jerking himself off with movements that were measured and slow, the opposite of how Ashton was fucking his hole with his fingers.

"Want one more?" Ashton asked, torn between leaving his hand on Calum's ass or jerking himself off, wanting to allow himself to break his composure and give in.

"Yes," Calum gasped, interrupting his thoughts, so Ashton swallowed and blinked, steadying himself before reaching for the bottle of lube, dripping some right onto Calum's asshole around his fingers. He scissored the two currently inside him, hoping to spread the lube around his rim as much as he could before pulling his fingers out most of the way. Calum hummed, wordlessly asking Ashton for it, so he slipped another finger in beside the first two and moved them slowly back into Calum, taking care not to move too quickly.

"I can take it," Calum insisted. "I'm not gonna break."

Ashton ignored him, pulling his ass cheek to the side as he fucked into him slowly, parting his fingers as often as he dared.

"Ashton," Calum said, and it was pointed, not a pleasured sigh. "Fuck me, or I swear..."

Ashton smirked. "What?" he asked, ignoring his throbbing cock, precome rolling down the underside. "What'll you do?"

"Ashton," Calum said again, and this time it _was_ a whine, clearly begging for what he wanted.

In response, rather than tease Calum more and draw this out longer, he just moved his fingers quicker, fucking his ass just like he wanted, stretching him out so he could take his cock as soon as Ashton made him come all over the bedsheets.

" _Fuck_ ," Calum groaned, lengthening the word as he stroked his hand over his cock again, this time with a purpose, to get himself off instead of just keeping himself right on the edge. Ashton spread his fingers each time he pulled them back, fingering him just like he said he was going to and after another few seconds, Calum cried out, stripes of come landing on the sheet below him, his hand squeezing himself, trying to pull every last drop out of himself.

Ashton only slipped his fingers out of Calum after all the tension left his body, his hole still open just a little even though there was nothing holding it that way. Ashton groaned softly at the sight of it; he resisted licking at it or even touching it again in favor of grabbing blindly for the lube, slicking up his dick and pushing Calum forward, making him crawl over the bed to give Ashton room to kneel behind him.

"Gonna fuck you now, Cal, ok?" he asked, waiting for Calum to hum and nod and mutter, "Ok," his hand still working loosely over his cock, not letting himself get soft, wanting more from Ashton, wanting to give Ashton what he wanted, too.

Without wasting any more time, Ashton stood on his knees, sliding his dick right into Calum's loose hole and seating himself inside quickly, his front resting against Calum's ass. Calum bit his lip to stifle a loud moan—the speed at which Ashton entered him was intense, and he fucking loved it, grinding his hips back already to feel him deeper.

"Go," Calum said, and Ashton gripped his hips, squeezing them for a moment before sliding his hands back to rest half on his ass, fingertips sinking into his skin as he pulled back, halfway out of Calum and pushed back in. He moaned at how fucking _tight_ Calum was—even with all his prep, the three fingers Ashton had used on him, he was still clenching his ass down on his dick, and he felt almost certain that he was going to come long before he wanted to, long before he was ready for this to end.

"Cal," Ashton breathed, and it was like Calum knew what he meant, just in that one simple syllable. He sped up his hand, working over himself so he wouldn't outlast Ashton by too long. It was a valiant effort—but it didn't work. Quickening his hand's movements only made him squeeze down harder on Ashton's dick, and it was exactly what Ash predicted—he came, just as he was moving out of him; he pulled his hips back, moving out of Calum, watching as his come landed on Calum's loose hole, the backs of his thighs, his balls. He groaned, hands holding tight to Calum's hips just to keep himself upright as his breathing evened out.

Calum's hand was still moving over his length, but Ashton tapped him on the hip. "Roll over," he said, nudging Calum's hip to entice him to move. He listened, landing on his back and spreading his legs just as Ashton lowered himself between them, taking Calum's dick into his mouth and sucking hard on the head, wanting to taste him more than he actually wanted to get him off. The head of Calum's dick was dripping, wet with come and precome alike, and Ashton swallowed around him, pulling a soft moan from Calum as Ashton sucked him.

His hands found Calum's thighs, pushing his legs farther open as he took more of Calum's dick in his mouth, bracing himself, his fingers pressing into his legs as he cradled the underside of Calum's dick with his tongue. Calum moved his hand to his stomach, fingertips brushing the short hair at the base of his dick before curling two fingers and his thumb around the part of his length not currently in Ashton's mouth, continuing to jack himself off as Ashton's mouth worked over him.

"Fuck, Ash, I'm..." Calum said, trailing off as he met Ashton's eyes, holding his gaze before his hips bucked up against Ashton's face, his dick nearly choking him as he came in his mouth, his post-orgasm babble mingling Ashton's name with "I'm coming" and "fuck" and other sounds that weren't words at all, but just small noises that told Ashton just how content Calum was at that moment.

Ashton pulled off of Calum, swallowing, then nuzzling his thigh, before he nearly jumped out of his skin, startled—someone was slow-clapping behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder, and Calum lifted his head, letting his legs fall flat against the bed, stretching his bent knees out.

Michael and Luke were standing there, wearing nothing but identical smirks. Michael finished his sarcastic clapping and lowered his hands while Ashton hurried to get into a position that was a bit less...revealing. He rolled onto his side, sitting up and covering his dick with his hands.

"Now you're modest?" Michael asked, glancing over at Luke, who shook his head, amused at both Michael’s flippancy and at the situation in general.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ashton asked, voice cracking just a little. He looked back at Calum, who didn't seem too perturbed that they'd been spied on.

"Long enough to give you a score out of ten," Michael said. "I appreciate your improvisation after you came way too soon, and I'm sure Calum does too."

Ashton looked back at Michael; when he got going like this, it was best to just let him finish.

"I'd say...seven out of ten," Michael decided. "Points off for premature ejaculation."

"It wasn't—" Ashton said, but Michael held a hand up to silence him, looking to Luke.

"I'd say a nine," Luke said.

"A _nine_?" Michael asked, scoffing. "No, no way."

Ashton sighed, then huffed a laugh, letting himself fall backward onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt Calum's weight shift the bed as he moved to lay beside him, pressing small, soft kisses to Ashton's hair and cheek, the playful argument Michael and Luke were having fading into nothing more than background noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com/) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title bastardized from “Golden Days” by Panic! At The Disco._


End file.
